


our matchmaker: the fucking universe

by prettyboyhwall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Or best friends to soulmates really, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, harry and louis both briefly go on sort of dates with other people, it leads to nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyhwall/pseuds/prettyboyhwall
Summary: On your eighteenth birthday, you end up with your soulmates' name tattooed on your body. The universe works in a fairly simple way, so Louis knows Harry is his soulmate. He's got Harry's name tattooed on his ass cheek like a tramp stamp, and Harry's got the nameLouwritten on the inside of his wrist. Except Harry doesn't know what Louis' soulmates name is because Louis is a romantic fool, and, ever since Harry woke up with the nameLoutwo years after Louis, he's been a quest to find his own soulmate. Meeting after meeting.But maybe Louis' wrong, and he and Harry are nothing more than best friends.Or the one where the universe is annoyingly fucking complicated.





	our matchmaker: the fucking universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyinghome21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghome21/gifts).



> Written for flyinghome21's prompt: On your eighteenth birthday, you wake up with the name of your soulmate tattooed on your body. Harry wakes up with "Lou" tattooed on him. He and Louis have been friends all their lives. Louis has a tattoo that says "Harry". He's been in love with Harry forever and he's happy. He doesn't tell Harry what his tattoo says for two years. Harry doesn't realize Louis is his soulmate right away; it could be Louis or it could be a Louise for all he knows. It takes him a while to get there but he eventually does
> 
> I hope I was able to write your vision in an acceptable manner! Enjoy. :)

_“I guess he’s kind of cute,” Louis admits, staring at the six-year-old boy who forced his way in between of him and Gemma on the sofa. Harry’s green eyes are pretty, not as pretty as his blue but still very pretty. Those green eyes are currently fastened at the cartoon playing on the television, paying the two older children no mind like always._

 

_Gemma rolls her eyes, shaking her head. “He gets away with everything because of that. It’s annoying.”_

 

_The boy in question turns to glare at his sister. “You’re annoying,” he snaps back, crossing his arms in anger. Louis laughs before he can stop it, slapping his hands over his mouth when Gemma glares at him. It’s the first time he’s ever heard Harry say anything remotely rude. He can’t help himself._

 

_Still giggling, Louis pats Harry on the head which makes him face Louis and beam. Oh, Harry is adorable and he had forgotten about Harry’s dimples, too. Even Louis can admit when he’s wrong, so he takes back what he said in his head, mentally whispering that he’s sorry since his mom taught him to apologize for his mistakes. Harry’s definitely cute, and maybe, just maybe, his green eyes are more pretty than his own. “Yes, Haz, Gemma is annoying. I’m so glad you agree!”_

 

_“Shut up,” Gemma yells, reaching above Harry to shove Louis’ shoulder. Harry makes a small sound of protest as Louis laughs harder, clutching at his stomach. “Everyone knows you’re the most annoying one.”_

 

_Harry scrunches his nose when Gemma ignores him and tries to push Gemma’s hands away from Louis. “Lou’s not! You are.”_

 

_With a loud shriek, Gemma pushes them both off the couch and their cries of terror have Anne coming into the living room and scolding them all._

  

❀ _louis_ ❀

 

When Louis had first moved into the neighborhood—one house down from Harry’s own—his family moved just in time for the new school year to begin. At school, he and Gemma met when they were paired up in a school project. He can’t remember what it was for, but they became quick friends. Their project involved some after-school work, so they agreed to meet at her house since Louis’ house was too busy and chaotic with his baby sister.

 

That’s when he first met Harry.

 

Meeting Harry was … interesting, to say the least. He was two years younger than them and, at that age, it had seemed like a big age difference. Gemma constantly made remarks about her annoying little brother in class that Louis had been expecting some snot-nosed little brat, not Harry.

 

Not sweet, wonderful, cherub Harry Styles.

 

Harry had taken one look at Louis, smiled wide with teeth and dimples, and refused to move from his side. He didn’t say anything though; he just sat close by and minded his own business when Louis came over, often playing with his own toys, simply content with being in Louis’ presence. Louis didn’t mind at all. The smaller boy was charming and adorable. It always warmed Louis’ heart when Harry said, “Hi, Lou!” every time he came over. That was it though. Never anything beyond a simple hello and bye.

 

Of course, Gemma complained to her mom. Oh, god, did she complain. He can still remember her loud screams to this day. But since Harry wasn’t doing anything that could’ve distracted or disturbed them, he was allowed to stay much to Louis’ delight. It wasn’t until that one day when Harry broke his silence that this shift in their relationship began.

 

Truth be told, he doesn’t remember much apart from the general gist of the conversation that day and giggling with Harry while Gemma got told off. But it started something—communication.

 

It started with small conversations with Harry showing Louis something new he learned until it blossomed into a rapid-fire friendship. Their mothers even joked about how they might be soulmates because of the way they were so attached to each other. They were inseparable. Still are.

 

Naturally, where there’s a Louis, there’s a Harry.

  


❀

 

“Louis, wake up! Louis! Lou! Get up!”

 

There’s a heavy feeling on his chest making Louis snap his eyes open, shoving Harry off of him. Harry’s laughter rings clear and bright throughout the room. “Harry, what the fuck?” he groans, voice raspy with sleep. He sits up, letting the sheets pool at his waist and runs a hand through his hair. He stares blankly at Harry, squinting his eyes.

 

Harry rolls his eyes at him and sits at the edge of his bed. “You’ve got class in two hours, and you reminded me to wake you up before I left for my class.”

 

Rubbing the grogginess out of his eyes, he can see that Harry’s dressed and ready to go. He nods and Harry takes that as his cue to grab his bag from the floor. “I’ve left your breakfast in the fridge,” Harry says, fixing him with a look. It’s the I’m serious look Louis gets whenever Harry thinks he’s being difficult. It’s more of a pout than a hard look; it’s more adorable that it needs to be. “And you better eat it because I don’t want you passing out on me.”

 

Louis huffs, crossing his arms. “That was one time. Let it go, Haz.”

 

“I don’t even know how you functioned before me.” Harry looks oddly smug about his statement that Louis half-heartedly throws one of his many pillows at him. So he likes to sleep comfortably, and if that includes about five pillows, then so be it. The pillow falls pathetically at the edge of his bed nowhere near Harry who has escaped to the doorway, giggling. He’s not even right which is the worst part. Louis got along just fine with his mediocre cooking skills and an endless supply of fast food and ramen before Harry showed up to room with him. “I’m going out with Lou today, so we can’t meet up. I’ll meet you here so we can grab dinner,” Harry adds before hurrying over to press a quick goodbye cheek kiss and screaming a loud goodbye.

 

(Harry’s goodbye kiss is the reason why he dies every morning and questions the universe angrily.)

 

With a sigh, Louis lets himself flop back onto his bed for a solid minute of contemplation before reluctantly getting up to get ready for the day.

 

Ah, yes, _Lou_. Harry’s soulmate, if anyone was wondering. Not too long before the new semester started and Harry joined him at university, Harry had turned eighteen and his soulmate’s name appeared on the inside of his wrist. Of course, Harry’s name ended up being a nickname instead of an actual name, or so they think anyway; those cases were rare, but it didn’t surprise Louis that someone as special as Harry had his soulmark be special too.

 

It’s the reason why Harry’s been going out a lot with different people, not outrageously so, but every so often with someone who shares his soulmate’s name or a variation of it. Harry’s just so ready to be in love.

 

Louis is too, and that’s why he’s got to fall out of love with Harry.

 

(In the bathroom, after Louis’ chucked his clothes off to shower, he refuses to look in the body mirror to stare at the cursive _Harry_ ingrained into his upper left ass cheek.)

 

Since Louis got his own soulmate name two years ago, he had been so sure— _so damn positive_ —that Harry was his soulmate. How could Harry not be? Any other possibility never crossed his mind. It should’ve though, seeing as it’s been four months since Harry got his own soulmate name and has yet to even think of Louis as an option.  

 

See, two years ago, when Harry had persistently asked on Louis’ birthday who his soulmate was, Louis kept quiet about it. First off because he had no idea where it was (his ass isn’t exactly the first place he’d think to look at) and, after he found the name, he wanted to wait for Harry. Sue him for wanting to be there when the light bulb lit up in Harry’s eyes as he gazed at what should’ve been Louis’ name on his wrist—where the _Lou_ is written.

 

Louis is a stubborn romantic.

 

Except it didn’t happen like that.

 

( _Stupid universe_ , Louis thinks as he bites angrily into a piece of avocado toast which he actually really likes but will never admit to. _Fuck Harry and his stupid hipster breakfast too.)_

 

Instead, Harry had woken up on his birthday and gone, _“Who do you think Lou is?”_ and with that, he essentially gave Louis a rather cruel reality check. It didn’t matter what Louis thought; Harry wasn’t and will never be his. He has to accept it and let Harry go.

 

That is Louis’ new resolve as he enters the lecture hall and sits down.

 

He’s ready to move on and date whomever the fuck he pleases until he meets his soulmate, Harry. If he ever loves that Harry as much as his own Harry, well, then it’s a relationship that will go beyond time and into the next life.

 

He loves Harry that much. He’s a mess.

 

“Rough morning, Louis?” Luke, a classmate that’s been slowly entering the friend level, asks when he slides into the seat next to him. Louis grunts, taking his laptop out to type. His heart’s not ready to accept his mindset, so he may or may not be scowling. “Looks like it. Do you want some chocolate? It’ll make your mood better. Promise.”

 

Louis’ lips curl upwards against his will. Oh, drat, he was so determined to stay grumpy too. “Of course, I want chocolate,” he answers, taking the Twix bar. “It’s my favorite brand too. This is the good stuff. A man after my own heart!”

 

He barely withholds a moan as the caramel and chocolate flavor melt in his mouth. It’s heaven compared to his breakfast this morning. He definitely didn’t drink the weird healthy juice Harry had made either. (Okay, he might’ve finished that too since he’s very weak to Harry’s sad puppy eyes.)

 

“I can tell.” Luke begins rummaging through his bag and frowns when he can’t find what he’s looking for. “Sorry, do you have a pencil I could borrow?”

 

Louis nods, grabbing a pencil from his messenger bag and handing it over. Least he could do after the chocolate. It is weird that Luke prefers to take notes by hand when it’s tedious as fuck. Even more so since the pencil noises were a bit annoying. He’s been dying to say something for ages about it, but he imagines the clicking noises of his laptop aren’t comfortable to hear either, so he bites his tongue. Something he’s never been terribly good at.

 

“Do you maybe wanna …” Luke says, his voice trailing off. Louis tilts his head, encouraging him with his eyes and smiling. “Do you want to go on a date with me?”

 

Louis opens his mouth and shuts it again. He—is this a sign from the universe? The one he’s been so desperately waiting for? Because it can’t be a mere coincidence that on the day he decides to let Harry go some other guy asks him out. It _must_ be fate.

 

There’s a feeling swirling in his stomach and he’s not sure if it’s one he likes.

 

Something about Louis’ silence unsettles Luke because he rushes to say, “And if it’s about the soulmate name, and I swear I wasn’t trying to be a creep, but I noticed on the last exam we took that your middle name is William?” Luke rolls his sleeve up and the name _William_ is written in neat print on his forearm. “I think that might mean something.”

 

It’s not that he wants to remain silent, but his mouth seems to have given up on him. Which is not an easy thing, mind you, since Louis always has something to say. Although all the words in the dictionary decide to fail him at this moment.

 

His palms are sweating like mad and he tries to discreetly wipe them on his jeans, but he ends up clutching his thigh. “Is your middle name Harry?” he blurts out when his mouth functions again, bracing himself for the response he’s not sure he wants to hear. Luke’s eyes widen with recognition.

 

“Yes!” Luke says loudly, nodding his head. He holds a finger up and takes out his ID from his wallet. Luke Harry Estrada’s picture stares back at him. Luke laughs and puts his wallet away, and he wonders if it was fake. Actually, how fast can one fake an ID? Yeah, no, it’s impossible to do that in two seconds. “So about that date, Louis?”

 

Louis knows logically that there’s no reason he should say no, but it’s the first word that comes to mind. The feeling in his stomach is still there, but maybe it’s because Luke might be his soulmate, and it might only be butterflies. He’d be stupid to say no, and he’s got to move on someday, right? And this might be his _soulmate_. (Is he, though, is he really?) “I’d love to,” he replies with a smile.

 

It doesn’t reach his eyes, but it’s passable. Luke doesn’t seem to notice either way as he rambles on about settling the details after their lecture is over. Louis hums and turns to face the professor, tuning into his monotone voice.

 

He knows the years he’s spent loving Harry won’t suddenly disappear, but maybe he could come to love Luke too.

 

Er, Luke Harry.   

❀ _harry_ ❀

 

A hand comes to rest on his own and Harry startles. “Are you okay?” Lou asks, glancing at the phone in his hand that he’s holding in a tight grip. It’s then that Harry realizes he stopped talking mid-sentence after checking his phone. Almost as if he were willing it to ding with a new message notification. “Is something wrong?”

 

Harry shakes his head and pockets his phone, reaching for his iced coffee. He takes a sip and ponders ways he can reply without seeming like he’s a lunatic or an alien for stopping out of nowhere. Lou raises a brow when Harry fails to respond, tapping her red fingernails against the side of her own beverage. He smiles apologetically, all teeth and dimples. “Sorry, I thought Louis had texted me, but it was my imagination or something. I should probably call him.”

 

“Oh, don’t you want to finish our conversation first?” she asks except it’s not really a question, and Harry knows he’s treading on thin ice by the tone of her voice. Overly high and fake. But he doesn’t really care? Oops. “Actually, judging by your face, we’re about done here, aren’t we? Well, this was nice, Harry, and if you ever need a _friend_ , don’t hesitate to call me again.”

 

Harry winces at her over-pronunciation of the word friend, but he can’t blame her. She kind of saved him the speech which he’s eternally grateful for. He hates making people sad when he doesn’t feel _it—_ the soulmate connection. However, Lou’s not sad; she seems more angry than sad.  

 

“Sorry, Lou,” he mumbles, but she pats his arm (real hard like she has used all her strength) and walks away from the table. He sighs, letting his head rest on the tabletop for a few moments. He didn’t mean to ignore Lou. It’s just that he’s been with her almost all day which for the most part has been okay. However, he’s read about soulmate’s meeting and the feelings they all experience. How they never tire of each other’s presence even if they’re only doing the most mundane of tasks. That’s the kind of feelings Harry was hoping for all day.

 

He wants to be struck with cupid's arrow and feel a connection _._

 

With a heavy sigh, Harry makes his way to the counter and orders a strawberry banana smoothie and a chocolate donut for Louis. After all, Louis’ got a sweet tooth, and he feels like getting the chocolate flavor instead of the usual coconut. If he can make his own Lou happy then today won’t be a complete bust. Once his order is done, Harry tries to make it to their apartment complex as fast as possible. The raging sun will make the donut sticky if he’s too slow, and Louis doesn’t like it that way. Thankfully, he’s close to their building anyway.

 

He’s got such good luck that someone’s propped up the rock (because who actually remembers their keys when there’s a giant rock you can use as a door stopper) to the building’s door, so he uses his foot to swing it open and makes his way to their room.

 

Harry opens the door and smiles when he sees Louis’ vans thrown haphazardly in the doorway. He toes off his boots and lines them up neatly next to Louis’.

 

“Louis!” he calls out, walking into the living room. He frowns when he notices it’s empty. He wanders into the kitchen and smiles when the plate he used for Louis’ breakfast is drying in the dish rack. Good. He doesn’t have to remind Louis to eat. Harry almost had a heart attack last time Louis fainted on him. “I’ve got something for you.”

 

“In the room, Haz!” Louis’ voice travels from their bedroom and Harry makes his way over there.

 

There’s a pile of clothes spilling from Louis’ bed onto the floor and it looks like some of Louis’ clothes has invaded Harry’s bed too. Taking a look at the closet, Harry can see that he’s got to organize their shoes again. No big deal, he likes cleaning.

 

“Is there a reason why our room looks like a mess?” Harry asks Louis, who’s got his hands on his hips as he stares down at his bed. Louis glances over at him and smiles when he notices the drink and bag in his hand.

 

“Gimme,” Louis demands, holding out his hands expectantly. Harry laughs and bows after he hands over the drink and donut. He ignores Louis’ mutter of _dick_ and _thanks, Haz_ in order to place his chin on Louis’ shoulder. It’s not a terribly comfortable position for his back considering he’s taller and he has slight back issues, but he likes embracing Louis like this.

 

“Chocolate?” Louis questions, glancing at the bag and Harry repeatedly.

 

“I felt like buying you chocolate today?” He doesn’t think he’s done anything wrong. Oh, no, what if he wanted his usual flavor?

 

Louis bites his lips, gives him an unreadable look and nods. He eats it quick throwing the crumpled bag on the floor. “It’s just what I needed.”

 

Harry shakes his head, tutting at the addition to the mess. He knows Louis will pick it up later, so he doesn’t worry about it.

 

“What are we doing?” Harry tightens his grip around Louis’ waist, swaying them back and forth. Louis purses his lips and, instead of answering, he takes a sip from his smoothie. “Louuu,” he whines until Louis squirms and sighs.

 

“I think,” Louis begins, taking a deep breath of air, “I think I might be going on a date with my soulmate tonight.”

 

His heart skids to a stop.

 

“What?” His own voice sounds foreign to his ears. He doesn’t even recall opening his mouth. Louis moves away from Harry’s arms, and for some inexplicable reason, Harry wants to pull him back.

 

Louis clears his throat. “I think I met my soulmate,” he repeats in a slow and soft voice. Harry tries to look for the lie in Louis’ face. Surely, this has to be a joke. But there isn’t any hint of amusement in his eyes.

 

Harry swallows, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to appear nonchalant. “How did it feel?”

 

Because Louis must know, obviously from all the times Harry’s ranted about it, how the soulmate connection feels. He knows he should be happy for Louis because Louis is always so terribly supportive of him when he goes on those meetings to try and meet his soulmate. So why does it feel like he’s got a lump in his throat? Why can’t he even force a smile on his face?

 

Sighing, Louis sits down on his bed and plays with the now empty cup. “Look, I don’t know,” Louis admits, hunching his shoulders. “I’ve known him since last semester. Should I have felt something then? Because I haven’t felt crap, and I’ve read things. Y’know, it’s not normal, but it happens sometimes.”

 

Harry pinches his lips, letting his thumb roll over his bottom lip, keeping his lips occupied lest he screams a big, fat, “ _No.”_

 

“So you’ve got his name then.” Harry lets his words settle between them, watching Louis’ reaction closely. Ever since Louis got his soulmate name, he’s never told Harry, no matter how much Harry whined to him. And trust him, he’s asked a lot. He’s fishing and being damn obvious about it too. Louis hesitates, and Harry instantly catches it. “Wait, you don’t have his name, do you?”

 

They’re both taken aback by how accusatory Harry sounds which makes Louis frown. He’s never been one to back down.

 

“It’s not like that,” Louis insists, squaring his shoulders and rising to his feet. “We think it might be our middle names. I’ve got his middle name, and he’s got mine.”

 

Harry frowns but says nothing else. If Louis avoided mentioning the guy’s name then he can avoid replying.

 

It’s weird how he hasn't congratulated Louis because it's what he should be doing, but he can’t bring himself to do it. The instant attraction—not even physical attraction since soulmates can meet at any age—should still be there between soulmates. He isn’t sure how receptive Louis will be to this information after his outburst.

 

“I won’t be here for dinner,” Louis says after a few beats of silence, grabbing armfuls of clothes to stuff back in his drawers. Harry dislikes the tension that has settled between them. It’s unnatural and cold. Nothing like how they should be.

 

That’s how the rest of the afternoon plays out.

 

Louis, sat on the armchair instead of the couch, typing an essay for his child development class while Harry sticks to a corner of the couch watching Netflix, waiting for Louis to sit beside him and cuddle like always. What he tells himself is that he’s been building the courage all night to go over and fix whatever mess has come between them. Of course, when he stands up to do exactly that, Louis gets up as well and goes to change for his date.

 

Because, right, Harry has completely forgotten about that. Or it might’ve just been him trying to push it out of his mind. Either one works because he’s so disappointed at himself for not taking the chance sooner.

 

By the time Louis’ at the door—looking as beautiful as always with a red shirt that’s cut low enough his collarbones display his beautiful tattoo and black jeans, but not his _jaw-dropping_ jeans that he only wears on special occasions, Harry notes—it’s far too late.

 

“Have fun, Lou,” Harry says in a tired voice, attempting to smile, but it settles into a grimace. Louis gives him an odd look before nodding and heading off.

 

Harry lasts a total of thirty seconds before succumbing and calling Niall to come over and join him for a rom-com movie marathon.

 

❀

 

“I can’t believe Louis found his soulmate,” Niall mentions when Jack meets Rose for the first time. He’s across from Harry on the couch, feet up on the coffee table. So far Harry’s cried at the Notebook and he knows these tears won’t stop soon. “He was always the most secretive with his soulmate name. Only Zayn knows, yeah? That’s crazy. I can’t imagine finding this Shawn fellow until university is over.”

 

Harry stiffens, eyes focusing on Leonardo DiCaprio's mouth moving, burrowing his head deeper into his blanket burrito. Yes, Harry’s very much aware of the fact that only Zayn knows. He loves Zayn and all, but he can’t even fathom the reason why Louis decided to divulge that sensitive information with someone who he’s only known for two years as opposed to Harry who Louis’ known for about twelve years. Ah, there’s that uncomfortable feeling again.  

 

“You know, I always found it so weird that Louis never told you his soulmate name. There’s hardly any secrets between you two. I’ll tell you, never met a pair of friends closer.”

 

At least that brings a smile to Harry’s face.

 

However, Niall’s statement isn’t all that true.

 

Because degrading his relationship with Louis to _friends_ trivializes everything they mean to each other. However, the title best friends doesn’t sum them up either. How does one begin to explain the unbreakable bond he has with Louis?

 

“We’re more than friends,” Harry mumbles. “He’s my Lou.”

 

Niall raises an eyebrow at Harry’s wording (poor boy hasn’t even realized what he’s said, has he?) and goes, “Since it’s the night of revelations, and I know I’m not the only one of our friends to have thought this, but I figured you and Louis were soulmates.” Niall shrugs as he reaches for another slice of pizza. “Made most sense to me, but I was wrong, obviously, since Tommo’s met his soulmate, and no, he’s not _your_ Lou.”

 

“He is my Lou.”

 

Harry blinks, slowly, then at a quick pace once his own words have registered. There’s this buzzing in his ears; he knows Niall’s talking, but it sounds like faint static in the background as he rearranges his entire life before his eyes. He … isn’t sure why he said that. Him and Louis? Him and Lou? _His Lou?_

 

Holy fuck.

 

Harry rises to his feet to do _something_ with this new information (maybe storm dramatically into the restaurant Louis’ having dinner in with that… that fake soulmate guy) when his blanket burrito makes itself very present and trips him. He lets out a shriek of surprise as the floor greets him warmly.

 

“What are you doing?” Niall asks, making no conscious effort to help him up. It’s fine, whatever, he doesn’t need Niall’s help. Niall already changed his life. He’ll let this one pass.

 

Twisting in the sheets, he manages to pull himself up. He needs to call his mom. Surely, if Louis were his soulmate, his mom would know. She knows everything.

 

Harry grabs his phone from where it was charging in an outlet near the wall and hops back onto the couch with such intensity that Niall whines about the pepperoni piece that falls to the floor.

 

His mom, bless her, answers on the first ring, sounding very concerned as to why Harry would ring her late at night. He has to reassure her before he can begin to ask anything. “Are you sure you don’t need monetary help? Or is it your rashes acting up again? I know you have sensitive skin. Do you need me to tell you the name of the cream?”

 

His cheeks flush, and Niall’s laughing so loudly that Harry shoves a throwaway pillow in his face to keep his mom from hearing.

 

“No, mom, I’m fine. Thank you though. I needed to confirm something, and I’m so scared of fucking it up.”

 

His mom clicks her tongue at his language but lets it slide, noticing the worrying tone in his voice, alerting her mother senses to soften her voice. “Go on, honey, I’m all ears.”

 

“Is Louis my soulmate?” he asks, more like screams into the phone with how close he’s holding it to his face. He bites his lower lip so hard he can almost taste blood while his mom takes a few seconds to gather her thoughts and words.

 

“No tact,” Niall whispers to him. Shoving Niall works again to shut him up.

 

There are a million things floating around his head, but right now he can only focus on how _right_ it feels to say Louis and soulmate in the same sentence.

 

“Oh,” his mom says in a careful and soft voice like she’s scared to frighten and overwhelm him, “have you finally figured it out?”

 

Air escapes his lungs and he inhales sharply, letting the pieces fall into place. Of course, Louis is Lou. How has he never realized this before?

 

“Do you know the first time you met Louis you called him Lou and never moved from his side? It was very cute.” Anne sighs, and he can hear the smile in her voice when she continues speaking. “Of course, Jay and I didn’t know then that you two were meant for each other. I really thought you knew when you didn’t hesitate to move in with Louis instead of choosing the dorms option and didn’t worry about how living together would affect your friendship. You looked at me and said that it was the obvious next step, and how nothing would tear you and Louis apart. Or when you cried when Louis went off to university because you were worried he’d leave you behind. Not that he would ever.”

 

Harry chokes on a sob. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

 

Niall scoots closer to him and wraps his arms around Harry, letting Harry grip his bicep so hard it must hurt, but Niall doesn’t say a word. He’s a great friend.

 

“Harry, you know perfectly well why I didn’t. See, we only thought you guys were soulmates, we didn’t know for sure. What if you had gotten a completely different name on your birthday? And even if I _had_ known for sure, I still wouldn’t have told you. Falling in love is a beautiful thing one has to experience for themselves. Oh, but Harry, it’s only been four months. Not a lifetime. You should count yourself very lucky.”

 

That’s right. Something akin to hope swirls in his stomach. Not all is lost.

 

“Honey, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks, mom. I’ll call you later,” he replies, setting his phone down after the call disconnects. Tears stream down his face like a dam that’s been broken. And a dam has been broken metaphorically: the film over his eyes is gone and he can see.

 

He’s been such an idiot. To himself, to the people he’s gone out with, and to Louis.

 

He can see it all so clearly now. He’s in love with Louis. He’s always been in love him. Even when he was trying to see other people, he never imagined a future with any of them. All he wanted to know was if there was a connection with anyone of some sort. Of course, he didn’t connect with anybody because Louis’ been his connection since they were kids.

 

Picturing his future, all he sees is a happy life with Louis. He can’t imagine not coming home to Louis every day.

 

It explains everything.

 

Love explains the way Harry instantly feels better when they cuddle on the couch after a grueling day and Louis runs his fingers through his curls, easing his worries, the way Harry loves waking Louis up because Louis is a sight for sore eyes when he awakes, all soft and gentle, the way he began a custom of kissing Louis on the cheek goodbye that can't really be explained by just saying he's a touchy-feely person, the way he gets annoyed sometimes when Louis is being too loud for him to properly study, but when Louis leaves to give him peace, all he wants is for him to come back because the silence is torture, the way Harry sits and admires Louis some days because he can’t believe that Louis chose him out of people to be best friends with, the way all Harry wants to do is make Louis happy, and the way Louis feels like home.

 

So he sits and cries.

 

But they’re happy and sad tears because he loves Louis and he wants to love him as long as Louis lets him.

 

❀ _louis_ ❀

 

The door slams behind him with the amount of force he used when he threw himself backward. He lets the echo resonate between him and Luke as his hand finds the doorknob. It’s locked. Someone’s kicked the damn rock away. He curses himself when Luke’s outstretched hands finally fall and he stuffs them into his jean pockets. He hopes they’ll pretend like Louis didn’t risk breaking his spine by slamming into the door to avoid the kiss.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Luke asks, taking a few steps toward his car once he realizes that Louis isn’t letting go of the door anytime soon.

 

God, Louis hopes not. Wait, no, they have a class together. Damnit. “Yeah,” Louis answers, taking his key out and opening the door. “See ya!”

 

With a quick grin, he enters the building and lets out a deep breath. The date was … yeah, Luke’s an amazing guy, but he is _not_ Louis’ soulmate. Apart from studying to be teachers, their interests don’t mesh well. Having similar interests doesn’t mean much as soulmates can have different interests and still be destined for one another, but it does help further conversations. Louis should’ve been able to talk freely with Luke, but it was all very stilted and topics died off quickly.

 

He’s pretty sure Luke knows they’re not soulmates either, seeing as he’s just received a text that they should remain friends.

 

Well, universe, he tried.

 

As he’s fitting the key into their door, he hears loud sobbing and he wastes no time in throwing the door open and running inside. He can recognize Harry crying anywhere.

 

He sees Niall hugging Harry on the couch and goes to kneel by Harry on the floor, pressing his hands on Harry’s knees and squeezing.

 

“Hey, darling, can you breathe for me?” he asks in a soothing voice, glancing up at Niall and questioning him with his eyes.

 

Letting go of Harry, Niall smiles as if Harry isn’t a mess. He gives Louis a knowing smile. “Well, it’s my time to go. You fuckers better call me tomorrow and congratulate me. Take care of Harry, okay, Tommo?”

 

What on earth is he on about? Louis waves goodbye in confusion, but he’s got a Harry-sized problem to worry about to focus on what Niall’s just said.

 

Louis takes Niall’s spot and wraps an arm around Harry and taking one of Harry’s hands in his own, rubbing small circles. “What’s wrong?”

 

It takes Harry a while to answer. Louis doesn’t mind. He just holds him through his tears, singing softly under his breath and rocking them back and forth, until Harry’s calmed down enough to speak.

 

Harry squeezes his hand and straightens his back, so Louis has no option but to let go of him and wait anxiously. Before Harry speaks, he takes Louis’ hand in his. Louis glances down, heart melting and throbbing in pain at the sight because this seems romantic even if Harry doesn’t mean it in the way Louis wants, but he’ll be here for Harry in whatever way he needs. Always.

 

“Lou,” Harry says, voice watery and delicate, but there’s no mistaking the happiness in it. “I fucking love you.”

 

A beat passes, then another.

 

“W-What?” Lous’ heart is close to beating its way out of his ribcage. His grip loosens, but Harry’s holding on tight, his cheeks puffed out and eyes staring straight into Louis’. “I—what are you saying?”

 

“You’re my soulmate, Louis. You’re my Lou. I’ve been an idiot, but I know what love is and it’s what I feel when I look at you. So what I’m really asking is for you to give me a chance to make it up to you.”

 

“You don’t even know if I have your name.”

 

It’s not that Louis doesn’t believe Harry since he looks so earnest, but it’s too good to be true.

 

Something amazing happens then. Harry breaks out into a smile, dimples in full display and tears making his eyes sparkle. He even lets out a giggle followed by a softer, “Silly, Lou.”

 

And this time it’s Harry rubbing circles into the back of his hand. “I don’t care about that. Even if you don’t have my name somewhere on your skin, there’s no one else for me. It’s you.”

 

The walls he’s built around his heart crumble and he accepts that his dreams are becoming a reality. He flings himself forward, bringing his arms around Harry’s neck and lets his tears fall free. “I’ll murder you in your sleep if you’re lying,” Louis threatens, although the meaning is weak with the way Louis fits himself into Harry’s side. They fall into each other perfectly; Louis’ mind screams _it’s because you’re soulmates, you fucking idiot._. “You can’t take any of this back. I really will kill you, okay? Of course, I love you too. God, Harry, there’s no one else but you on my skin. Don’t fuck around with me, Harry, I’m a sensitive boy.”

 

Harry laughs and squeezes Louis. “You’re my sensitive boy! God, I love you so much.” They stay that way for a while, crying but happily so.

 

It’s just. He’s wanted this for so long. It’s what he’s prayed and prayed for, even though he’s not a religious person, to the universe.

 

Then Harry pulls back, flicks his eyes to Louis’ lips and smiles shyly, the tilt of his head a silent question of _May I?_ Louis bites his lip, fully aware of Harry’s eyes tracking the motion, and nods.

 

And Harry curls a hand around the back of Louis’ neck, pulls him down and presses their lips together.

 

It’s too much, it’s _everything_ ; overwhelming happiness flows throughout his body until he feels nothing but _Harry, Harry, Harry_ , and then it’s not enough.  

 

Harry’s moves slowly, soft lips and sweet intentions, but Louis wants more. He threads his fingers in Harry’s curls and deepens the kiss, tongue sliding across at Harry’s lower lip and moving closer until he’s practically sitting on Harry’s lap.

 

There’s no hesitation in Harry when he pulls back, ignoring Louis’ soft whine, and sits him on his lap, mouth hungrily chasing Louis’ own. Harry places a hand on Louis’ lower back and tightens his hold on Louis’ head, kissing him so intensely it has his body shuddering. He would’ve fallen to his knees had his legs not been wrapped around Harry.

 

They both pull back and laugh, foreheads pressed together. Louis kisses him quick in the lips before letting his body sag against Harry’s, head burrowed into his neck.

 

“I love you,” Louis says in a quiet voice. He’s more than sure that Harry must feel his lips moving against his neck.

 

“I love you, too,” Harry whispers, both arms wrapped around Louis’ back, like he’s scared of breaking the delicate air in the room.

 

“Oh,” Louis says, sitting up suddenly. Harry blinks and furrows his brows.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Louis blushes but stands up, pulling Harry to his feet. There’s just one thing left to do. “I’ve got to show you your soulmate name.”

 

Harry grins, happily following Louis into their bedroom. “Finally, I don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to see it since you got it two years ago. I’ve been really annoying.”

 

Ah, yeah, there was that whole year straight where Harry asked every day if he could see his soulmate tattoo. Recently, Harry has been more chill about knowing because he’s been so busy with finding, well, Louis.

 

(Harry will later tell him that he should’ve known again—even though Louis kisses him to shut up since it’s the past and that it doesn’t matter anymore—because he was so endlessly fascinated with knowing what name Louis had. In his mind, the less he knew about what it said, the idea that Louis had a soulmate seemed less real. Also, it was the reason why he was super jealous of Zayn knowing, even going as far as being sort of rude to him. Well, as rude as Harry can be to another person.)

 

Louis shakes his head. “No, it was cute and only mildly irritating.” He makes Harry sit down on his bed and fumbles with the zipper of his jeans. Harry startles, a lovely pink spreading against his cheeks. “Oh, my god, you should see your face.”

 

Harry huffs, crossing his arms. “Well, I’m sorry, but I don’t know why you’re pulling your pants down.”

 

Louis’ heart swells and the butterflies go crazy in his stomach. “I’m showing you your soulmate tattoo, silly.”

 

Oh, god, he’s actually doing it. It’s been a long wait, but it’s okay because he and Harry are soulmates, and this just proves it even more.

 

And with that, his pants come off.

 

❀ _harry_ ❀

 

“You’re perfect,” Harry breathes, staring at his wonderful soulmate’s body. Louis stands in front of him in snug black briefs and the sinful red shirt. Harry wants to kiss every inch of him; his hands itch to touch.

 

Louis huffs, fingers toying with the hem of his shirt. “That’s not the point here, Harold.” Harry smugly grins because Louis is so obviously affected. It’s cute how he acts all tough and serious. “I’m trying to show you why I didn’t tell you about it before.”

 

Harry nods, miming locking his lips and throwing the key away. He’s been waiting for this day ever since he ambushed Louis in his room two years ago. God, he remembers coming over to Louis’ house with pancakes and syrup as a special birthday breakfast. Never mind the fact that Jay would have let him in regardless, but he wanted to do something special for Louis.

 

Wow, he was truly clueless.

 

Louis winks before turning around and pulling his boxers low enough to expose the writing on his ass. Harry’s breath hitches and he stares at his own name on plump flesh. He doesn’t register when he stands up and walks over to Louis, kneeling down to get a better view. His finger traces his name.

 

“Harold,” Louis says scandalized, voice higher than usual. Harry looks up cheekily, never losing eye contact as he leans forward and presses a cheeky kiss to Louis’ ass. He doesn’t stop there. He swipes his tongue on Louis’ ass, sucking on his soft skin and leaving purple bruises around his name.

 

Harry rises to his feet and pulls Louis closer, lips immediately finding Louis’. He deepens the kiss and runs his hands up and down Louis’ sides. He’s spurred on when Louis moans into his mouth. Harry breaks the kiss to make his assault on Louis’ neck and jaw, making his way to his ear and whispering, “Can I suck you off?”

 

They’re both not celibates, they’ve done stuff in the sexual nature with others, but this, this is something special.

 

“Fuck, yes,” Louis says, sitting on the bed closest to them, lifting his ass slightly to take off his boxers.

Harry sinks between Louis’ legs, toying with the boxer briefs’ waistband before pulling it down in one swipe. Louis’ cock is wonderful. He’s got a nice length and is the perfect amount of thickness. He spreads Louis’ pre-come down his cock in place of lube, pumping a few times, and without wasting another breath, Harry takes the head into his mouth. Louis moans, hands finding Harry’s hair.

A burst of pride fills him because he did that. He’s the one causing Louis to sing beautiful harmonies. He pops off, licking a strip down Louis’ cock and twisting his wrist as his hand moves up and down Louis’ length. Louis moans _more_ and Harry provides, eyes locking onto Louis’ own and never breaking contact. He loves the way Louis tries to restrain his hips. His lips find his way back to the tip and he opens his mouth. He sinks down further, bobbing up and down, making full use of his lack of a gag reflex.

Louis’ blown out eyes are an oasis in a desert and Harry ingrains the image to his mind.

“Feels good?” he asks, voice thick with arousal. A string of saliva connects to the head of Louis’ cock. “Want you to fuck my mouth.”

“Y-Yes, fuck, Harry, yes.”

Harry takes as much of Louis into his mouth as he can, moaning around him as Louis bucks his hips fast and rough into his mouth. Harry’s hands grip Louis’ hips, hoping his fingers leave an imprint on tan skin. Louis’ hands pull on Harry’s hair with a chant of _I’m coming_ as he comes with a whimper. The hair pull fuels the blood rushing to his own cock.

Hot liquid pours down Harry’s throat and he eagerly swallows all of it, sucking Louis’ sensitive head until there’s no trace left.

“You’re so beautiful,” Louis says, leaning down as Harry rises up to meet Louis’ lips. “Do you even know how sinfully beautiful you look right now?”

Smirking, Harry nods. Not to sound vain, but he knows he has full pink lips and he can only imagine how they look after he’s just used them. Louis glances down at Harry’s own tent in his sweatpants and he presses a hand down. Harry bucks into it, watching with dark and heated eyes as Louis pushes him down forcefully on the bed.

“Let’s take care of your problem, hm?” Louis jokes, eyes grinning with mischief as he palms Harry over his sweats. Harry grits his teeth, watching as Louis’ hot breaths makes his cock twitch.

“Get on with it, Lou,” Harry grunts, and Louis giggles, tugging down on his sweats. Harry’s always been an impatient guy, so he helps in shoving his sweats away.

Harry should’ve known Louis would be a tease. When is he not? Louis moves a hand up and down Harry’s length going as far as to play with Harry’s balls, licking tiny kitten licks onto the top of his cock and the sides.

The way Louis’ hand looks small wrapped around his length sends shivers down his spine. The difference is jarring to him because Louis is only a couple of inches shorter than him, and he thanks the universe for making Louis the perfect height for him.

For making Louis his soulmate.

Louis plays with his pre-come, using it to place a nice coat on his length. But then Louis decides to stop teasing and grips the bottom of Harry’s cock tight, presses a chaste kiss to the top of the head, before his lips stretch obscenely over Harry’s cock.

It takes all of Harry to not thrust his hips forward, letting Louis control the pace of his mouth. However, it doesn’t stop his mouth from moving. He’s always been very vocal.

“F-Fuck, you feel so good,” Harry groans, moving Louis’ fringe to the side to see his eyes better. Pleasure ripples through his body as Louis’ dark focused eyes framed by long, pretty eyelashes contrast gorgeously with the way Louis hollows his cheeks. They’re his favorite part of Louis, well, one of his favorite parts since he loves Louis’ everything. “You’re doing so w-well, _ah,_ Jesus!”

“Not my name, darling,” Louis says, his high voice reaching his lowest register and the natural rasp to his voice is thoroughly fucked. He quirks his lips, and, wow, how is that both sexy and cute at the same time?

Soon Harry finds himself tethering to the edge when Louis takes him as far as he can go, tears springing up in those cerulean eyes.

“I-I’m close, Lou,” Harry gasps, letting his hand fall from Louis’ hair to his face, thumb on the outstretch of Louis’ lip. “You’re amazing— _ah_!”

“Come for me.”

That’s all it takes. Harry comes with a cry as Louis tries to swallow all he can, choking a little. Louis grins as he wipes the tears from his eyes, wiping the cum dribbling down his chin and sucking it off his fingers.

Harry laughs breathlessly as Louis tumbles into him and they fall into bed together. Lazily kissing, it’s oddly hot the way he tastes a mixture of himself and Louis on both their tongues.

“You’re fucking amazing, you know,” Harry says in between kisses.

“No more than you, darling,” Louis quips back, letting his head rest on Harry’s chest. Once again, Harry marvels at how nicely they fit together.

There’s a floating sensation traveling from the top of his head down to the bottom of his toes; he wants to feel this way forever.

He _can_ feel this way forever.

Harry looks down at Louis who’s drifting off to sleep in his arms, startling himself awake when his head dips too low too quickly. Louis blinks and when he catches Harry’s eyes, he smiles. The corners of his eyes crinkle, almost making his eyes seem like slits. He’s so glad he pulled his head out from his ass. He intertwines his fingers with Louis’ and lets sleep take him under its spell too.

The universe will watch over them as it always has.

❀❀❀

_There’s a strange boy in his home. Harry can hear him talking with Gemma at the door, but he hides behind his mom’s dress in the kitchen. She smiles down at him and ruffles his hair. “Oh, there’s nothing to be scared of, honey,” she says, but he doesn’t believe her. “How about this? We’ll meet him together. Will that make him less scary?”_

_Harry toes the ground with his shoe but nods. His mom laughs, walking toward the living room, with Harry hot on her heels._

_Peeking behind his mom’s dress, he sees him._

_The boy._

_Harry opens his mouth and gasps. He’s never seen eyes so blue, and his hair looks so soft. He kind of wants to touch it. Harry’s mom introduces herself and the boy nods, extending his hand to give his mom a handshake. The boy giggles into his palms when Gemma makes a joke of him only acting like an angel. His eyes turn so little. Harry wants a better look. Instinctively, he takes a step forward, not realizing he’s stepped out from behind his mom._

_The boy’s eyes turn to face him and Harry looks down, wondering how he looks to him. He’s got his new shiny black shoes on and he likes them a lot. He’s very clumsy though so they’re scuffed up a bit. He tries to place one shoe in front of the small scuff on the left one. He can’t help that he falls down a lot._

_“Oh, this is Harry,” Gemma says, waving a hand in his direction. “Harry, this is Louis. We’re gonna go work on our project now, okay?”_

_The pretty boy is called Louis._

_Louis smiles at him—that nice smile with the small eyes and giggles—and goes, “It’s nice to meet you, Harry.”_

_Harry likes hearing his name, so he yells, “Lou!” and runs to hug Louis._

_Louis easily returns the hug, swaying them back and forth, the pair laughing. However, Louis lets go all too soon because of Gemma’s loud sigh. Louis waves goodbye at him as he follows Gemma into the living room to work on their stupid project._

_He frowns so hard that his mom pokes his forehead, setting him off into giggles. She tells him to go play with his toys while she makes them lunch and he nods. He will. Harry grabs his coloring book and crayons from the kitchen table. He walks over to where Louis and Gemma are sitting on the floor, their books splayed across the coffee table._

_He ignores Gemma’s questions and sits beside Louis, placing his own things on the carpet. He sits close enough that his side touches Louis’ back. All Louis does is smile, patting him on the head before facing Gemma._

_Harry hums to himself. He won’t be leaving his spot any time soon._

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of what I've written, and I'm happy this is my first one-shot fic for the One Direction fandom, save for the few drabbles I've written. It's also my first smut scene ever, but I figured I had to start somewhere. Hope I've brought some of you some joy today! <3
> 
> If you would please reblog [this post](https://lovelyloullaby.tumblr.com/post/179304382572/our-matchmaker-the-fucking-universe-by) I'd be forever grateful!


End file.
